The analysis and visualization of high field magnetic resonance imaging (MRI) and spectroscopy (MRS) data require cutting-edge computational resources and expertise, because of their increasing size and complexity. Although these advances will undoubtedly improve our understanding of brain development, aging and disorders, it can also be a significant barrier for investigators. Therefore, the overall goal of this core is to provide unique and easily accessible processing resources for human and animal neuroimaging research, which will empower researchers to efficiently produce state-of-the-art results, and generate high-quality images from CMRR's high and ultrahigh field MR scanners. Aim 1: To provide MRI data reconstruction and pre-processing expertise and tools, including parallel imaging, artifacts and distortion correction. Aim 2: To provide expertise and computational resources for MRI data analysis, including registration, segmentation, diffusion models fitting (tensor, crossing fibers models, microstructure), tractography, and fMRI statistical analysis. Aim 3: To provide quantitative imaging analysis capabilities, including generating quantitative brain maps of relaxation times. Aim 4: To provide processing and metabolite quantification capabilities for MRS. Aim 5: To provide data storage, organization and visualization capabilities.